Percy Jackson Is Ironman Tony Stark
by Kiezack God of Awesomeness
Summary: Plot inside
1. Plot

Percy was forgotten by all the demigods except 2 Thalia and Nico. They left him for Mark his half-brother and his father's new favourite. When Percy leaves and his mother tells him about her first marriage before Gabe he will discover the company and billions in his name and carry on his first stepfathers work. Follows the plot of Iron Man 1 and 2 but he doesn't act like the film guy.

Perlia


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Percy's mum was married to Howard stark 5 months after Percy's birth but died when Percy was 10. He taught Percy about machines but no one new except him and his mum. He also left his company, money and blueprints to Percy to receive at age 16**

Chapter 1

Return

_**Percy's Pov**_

I had just finished reconstructing my tower 3 weeks ago after the battle with the aliens when my Wife/assistant Thalia walked through the glass doors as soon as she walked in I ran up to her and kissed her and felt her smile whilst wrapping her arms around my neck, now you must be wondering how she is here and not with Artemis and the hunt. Well here is how it happened.

_**Flashback, 10 years previously. Percy is seventeen and Thalia is 15 as she joined the hunt then but her real age is 17.**_

I was looking for my girlfriend Annabeth as we were suppose t have a date an hour ago but I couldn't find her and I was staring to panic as this was the 4th date she had missed, so I decided o head to the beach to relax but when I arrived I was frozen in shock at what I saw. Annabeth and my brat of a half-brother Mark were making out on the sand. I immediately went angry when I heard Annabeth tell mark she loved him and I also noticed the sea was now getting very violent, the sky was darkening and lightning was starting to jump from cloud to cloud and then to my shock it started raining. I couldn't believe that I was causing all this as well as breaking through the magical weather borders around camp.

"Annabeth chase we are done"! My voice seemed to boom from the sea and with that I ran back to my cabin. When I got there I told Jarvis to open the secret room and I walked into it, grabbed all my blueprints and unplugged the running box for Jarvis. I then ran upstairs and packed all my photos and clothes. When I was about to leave I noticed a picture by that door. It was me and Thalia at the battle of Manhattan with my arm around her and we were both smiling, and it was then that I realized that felt something inside me 10x more powerful than what I felt for Annabeth and I realized it was love. With that I ran out of camp and towards my mum's home. When I got there mum and Paul weren't home so I quickly left her a note about what happened and said I would visit her, I then grabbed the rest of my blueprints as well as my first stepfathers and left to his house he left me **(AN: The house that is used in ironman 1 and 2**).

_**1 hour later**_

As I was about to walk up the drive to the house when I heard rustling behind me and I whipped around and drew riptide. Then 22 girls ranging from 9 to 17 walked out from the bushes dressed in silver hunting gear with a 12 year old at the front. I quickly bowed my head in respect a Artemis. I then felt someone slam into me and I feel to the ground.

"Hello kelp head" I recognized as Thalia's voice said.

"Hi thals" I replied trying not to smile too much.

"5 minutes Thalia and make you decision stay or follow us I will not judge" Artemis said then her and the hunters turned around and walked off. I then looked at Thalia confused who was beaming at me.

"Percy" she began looking nervous. "I'm thinking about leaving the hunters"

"Why"? I asked confused. She replied nervously.

"I have fallen in love" I think my face fell a bit at that but I asked.

"Who" She then looked me in the eyes and whispered.

"You" I was very shocked at this and stayed silent as Thalia grew more nervous. "I'll just go if you don't feel the same w-" she didn't get to finish as I had started to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around me and I noticed through my eyelids a flash occur around Thalia and I felt hair touch my hand that were resting on her back. When we pulled away we were both smiling like mad and I then noticed she looked really different. She now looked 17 and her hair which used to be short had now grown long and touched her lower back. I then mailed at her as she inked her arm through mine and we walked to the house and started our new lives, and for cover I was no longer Perseus Jackson but Tony Stark.

_**Flashback end**_

"Hi Percy" Thalia said as she walked in, Percy is still what she calls me but most think it is just a strange nickname.

"Hi thals" I replied then Jarvis made an announcement

"Sir there are 21 girls in silver clothing in the lobby insisting on seeing you. Should I send them up"?

"Yes Jarvis send them up" I replied. Five minutes later Artemis and her hunters arrived in my penthouse seeing me working at y epic desk, with a vest on, using holograms to make a new suit with Thalia playing on a game on the couch area we had.

_**10 minutes earlier Artemis' pov**_

"Now girls remember don't destroy anything thing I don't want to upset Thalia" I announced as we arrived at the 'Stark Tower' and I must admit it looked nice with the trees and fountains at the entrance. When we walked into the lobby no one was there.

"Welcome to Stark Tower how may I help you, do you have an appointment?" asked a voice shocking us all but I replied confidently.

"No we would like to see Thalia Grace" and I got silence as a reply and the elevator doors opened and the voice spoke again.

"She can see you now please step into the elevator I will take you up" and we did that but noticed one thing as the doors closed, there was no buttons and then we started moving upwards till we reached the penthouse and the doors pinged open. The first thing we noticed was Thalia was laying on a couch playing a game on what appeared to thin air and a man was stood at the other side by a desk and was working on what looked like a hologram and when he noticed we had arrived he clapped his hands together and the hologram compressed into his hand and he then opened them turned around and threw It at what appeared to be a big holographic target hovering in midair. Thalia then stood up and wrapped her arm around the man when he turned round and it was then that I realized that this was Perseus Jackson the very person I had been ordered to find.

"Hello Lady Artemis" Perseus said to me in respect while I just scowled at him and smiled at Thalia "Can I offer you girls a drink"? He asked us politely and I immediately glared at him and he surprisingly didn't' flinch.

"Are you trying to get us drunk Perseus"? I questioned in a deadly calm voice.

"No I was offering you anything you would like to drink and it's Tony." he looked like he wanted to continue but hat voice interrupted him with an announcement.

"Sir the rest of the Avengers are here saying you had a party planned should I let them up"?

"Yes Jarvis send them up and bring out the drinks and seating." Tony replied and when he finished a part of the floor started to retract till a bar came from the floor as well as some red and silver couches. Then the elevator dinged and 5 people walked out of the elevator. There was a man who carried a bow with a quiver slung across his back with his arm linked with a girl with red hair who was dressed in this kin tight suit and carrying guns. Next to the girl was a man with glasses carrying a folder, next to him was another man who was carrying a backpack and seemed to bulge with muscles and the final man I recognized he had massive muscles and a red cape on, he was Thor.

"Hello tony" they all said then they headed to the bar and got drinks and finally noticed us when they sat on the couches.

"Em Tony who are they"? Asked they guy with the glasses.

"They are Artemis and the hunters" answered Thor looking shocked to see me.

"Yes and I don't know what they want" when tony said that I decided to tell them.

"We came here looking for Thalia so we could find you so we could ask for your help as we have discovered that Hyperion, Atlas, Krios and Perses are planning an attack on camp Hero **(AN: Camp Hero is the merged camp of half-blood and Jupiter) **with an army of 10,000 monsters in a month and even us gods cannot hold that many off" once I had finished Tony looked thoughtful whilst the Avengers looked confused so I quickly explained about half-blood's and camp hero.

"I will go if the rest of the Avengers agree to go" Tony answered after a few minutes and all the Avengers nodded in agreement. "We will come to camp in 1 week" I nodded in agreement an me and the hunters left by me flashing us t Olympus to tell the council I had found Perseus and that h would help with some friends.

**AN: Update soon sorry for wait but WIFI broken. Will update other stories soon just writing chapters, check them out. Reviews welcome and tell me if I should continue this story or scrap it. Will get better just laying down the plot.**

**Kiezack God of Awesomeness.**


	3. AN Sorry but please read

**Hi guys I'm going to stop this story and carry on with Perseus son of Pontus and Thalassa, sorry if you liked the others but I will continue later on as I'm going to make a part2 and when I finish the first I will continue with Percy Jackson is Ironman.**

**-Kiezack God of Awesomeness **


End file.
